Flynn's Journey
by ApocalypticBarbie
Summary: lkjdsf;lmdnflnsd;lkfj


He woke up to the sound of a Pidgey cawing in his ear. His eyelids flung open, his sea blue eyes gleaming. The Pidgey stared down at him, making sure he was awake before taking flight, gliding out of the partially open window. The boy groaned, swinging his legs out of bed. He ran his fingers through his white blonde hair, making it stand up in the back. He stood up and stretched then bent down, grabbing his tattered jeans and pulling them on. He grabbed a pokéball off of his nightstand and lightly tossed it into the air. A flash of bright red light filled the space, then a loud booming bark echoed in the room. An Arcanine stood in the middle of the room, wagging his tail.

"Morning, Archie." Said the boy. He threw his arms around Archie the Arcanine's neck, giving the beast a big hug. The Pokémon's head almost hit the boy's chest, marking the boy as short for the age of 16. He smiled as the dog licked his face. He looked at the stairs as a voice floated up them

"Flynn, get ready! It's time to go meet your new friends!" His mother called from downstairs. The boy, named Flynn, groaned loudly. He hated to meet new people in fear that they would find out his secret. He could just imagine the humiliation. The only person who knew was his mom and his Pokémon. His mom didn't even seem to mind it as much as he thought she would. Flynn trudged over to the closet, pulling on a t-shirt that advertised his favorite band, the Flaming Squirtles. He grabbed his bag off of the hook and quickly looked through it. Pokéballs, check. Holo Clip, check. Extra clothes, check. Potions, check. He was all set. He patted his thigh, walking down the steps and Archie following close behind him. As he reached the bottom of the steps, his mother smiled at him. She went down her checklist of essentials and Flynn nodded after each one. He grabbed his beanie off of the counter, picked up a piece of toast and slipped on his hat. He pecked his mother's cheek then took a bite of the toast.

"I love you, Flynn." His mom said with a giant smile. "Make new friends!" She called to his retreating back.

"Love you too, Ma!" He said before opening the door and stepping out. Flynn shut the door behind him, Archie already sniffing around on the new lawn. He took a look around, sighing. Everything in Kalos was so much different from Kanto. He hated change as well, wishing he was back at his old house with his small group of friends that he gained over the years. He almost beat the Elite Four over there too! But no, his mom couldn't wait until he did. So, here he was, starting a new journey. Flynn looked across the street and saw 2 people around his age, engaged in conversation. They were both, obviously, taller than Flynn, the man reaching a few inches taller than the girl that he was talking to. The girl was really pretty with long blonde hair and brown eyes. The man was tall and muscular, piercing green eyes that made Flynn melt. He shuddered and closed his eyes roughly. He wouldn't let people know. He grabbed onto Archie's mane of yellow fur and clambered onto the Pokémon's back. They set off at a trot, passing the other people quickly. They went on Vanville's pathway, connecting it to another part that had all of the little café's and markets. On the way, he saw 2 more people who looked older than him. One boy was large, kind of buff like and the other small and scrawny. They looked like they were friends since they were laughing together. Flynn was envious at the site of everyone being friends with everyone and him being alone with his Pokémon. He clicked his tongue and Archie ran faster, Flynn clinging onto him. They quickly reached the rendezvous point where he was supposed to get his new starter Pokémon. He slipped off of Archie and the Pokémon lied down, Flynn sitting and leaning against his companion's torso. He looked down at his pants and his belt which had 3 Pokéballs, fitting snuggly in their little pockets. He took them out and threw all three of them. Flashes of red light illuminated the café walls. There, stood a Nidoking, a Butterfree and an Eevee. He grinned widely as the Eevee plopped into his lap, purring. He stroked her fur lightly as he watched Butterfree fly around and Nidoking standing guard, catching every movement. A few minutes later, Flynn heard laughter and the kids he saw earlier were walking towards him. He acted cool, not even looking up from petting Eevee as the people started to sit around the small table outside of the café. Flynn then stood up and took a seat at the table as well, and everyone looked at him. Eevee took her perch on his lap once again and he stroked her lovely fur. They were all quiet for a bit until the large boy cleared his throat.

"I'm glad everyone is here today. I'm Kyle. This is Kevin." He pointed at the short, ginger boy who waved.

"I'm Julie!" said the blonde one enthusiastically. "And this is my friend, Alex." She pointed to the tall boy sitting next to her who flashed a smirk and nodded once. They all turned to face Flynn.

"And you are?" Said Kevin in a squeaky voice.

"I'm Flynn." He said quietly. He gestured to his Pokémon one by one. "This is Archie, Eevee, Butterfree and Nidoking." All of his companions looked up and made noises at the sound of being acknowledge. Flynn guessed that some of his Pokémon weren't native to the Kalos region because the kids stared at them in awe.

"Anyway," started Kyle, turning his attention back to the trainers before him. "You guys are all here today to receive you're starter Pokémon, which Professor Sycamore told me and Kevin to give to you. He trusts that you all will fill up his Pokédex with information about every Pokémon that you come across." At this, Kevin placed 3 small rectangular boxes in front of them. He then, reached down and pulled up a briefcase, opening the top to reveal 3 Pokéballs which rolled aimlessly inside of the case. Julie picked out the one that glowed green, Alex choosing the one that radiated at red aura. Flynn was left with one option so he chose the blue lighted one. In unison, they all pressed the button and out popped the starter Pokémon. Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie stood in front of their new trainers, making their signature calls.

"Now that you each have you're starters, the Professor wants to meet you all in Lumious city. There he has prepared a little surprise for everyone." Flynn turned to Alex to ask him what the surprise might be, but he was already getting up and leaving with Julie. He opened his mouth, turning to Kevin and Kyle but they were already walking away. Flynn was left alone once again, in a new place, with different surroundings. He sighed. This was going to be a long journey.


End file.
